Forever In The Gene Pool
by Ruthabellaaa
Summary: John and Mary go away for the weekend to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary leaving Dean and Sammy alone for the weekend. The boys get into a bit of trouble, leaving a trail of mess for their parents to clean up when they get home – early! NB: AU where Mary is't killed by thr supernatural and is around to raise the boys. I own nothing, all belongs to E Kripke. Contains CP.


Title: Forever in the gene pool

Characters: John, Mary, Dean (18), Sammy (14), mentions of Bobby, OC's.

Scenario: Teen! Chester. AU verse.

Summary: John and Mary go away for the weekend to celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary leaving Dean and Sammy alone for the weekend. The boys get into a bit of trouble, leaving a trail of mess for their parents to clean up when they get home – early!

Author's Note: Based on a prompt by Capricorn86 (admittedly four months ago, but still! I had an exam yesterday, and have a few days before my next one so decided to take a break and try writing. Longer than I expected and definitely probably not the best I've ever written, but it's something! And will hopefully help me get into gear for Christmas holidays next week :D the prompt reads as follows:

"_Sam and Dean (14 and 18) are left home alone. They get up to plenty of mischief that John and Mary have to deal with upon getting home (suggestions: sneaking beer from the fridge, breaking things, playing music so loud the neighbours complain, etc.) Would LOVE it if John spanked Dean (warm up by hand then a few licks with belt) and Mary spanked Sam (hairbrush). :D"_

Anyway, sorry it's been such a long time and hope this doesn't reveal how rusty I am, aha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Eric Kripke and the team at SPN. I'm just procrastinating from exams...

"...And don't forget to look after your brother! You can both cook, so don't eat pizza all weekend, you understand? You have school on Monday, so make sure you both get enough sleep, but especially Sammy."

"Yeah, Mom. I know... Don't worry about it, I've got it covered. You go out and enjoy your anniversary weekend! Go. No more worrying, just go have fun. Dad, look after my favourite gal. You understand?"

John grinned, fighting a chuckle. "I hear ya. I will make sure she returns in one piece, buddy, don't you worry." He leaned down to kiss his wife, making her giggle. Dean rolled his eyes, clearing his throat.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna get a room. As in, get to your room at the hotel, I'd like to maintain my innocence..."

John raised his eyebrows, "Son, that requires you to be naive and innocent... Nice try though..." Dean huffed good-naturedly, shoving his parents towards the door. Mary stopped to drop a kiss to Sam's forehead on her way out, reminding him to behave and listen to his brother's instructions. Rolling his eyes, Sam agreed, as desperate as Dean to get them to go so they could enjoy their weekend. They waved off the car, both boys grimacing at Mary's called reminder to do all their homework.

When they'd gone, both boys sighed in relief. "I thought they were never gonna leave!"

Dean grinned, "Me neither, Sammy. Me neither. But they did, party time! You want some fajita's for dinner?" Sammy grinned, nodding. "Alright, get some work done while I make dinner. We can go to the cinema tonight, Dad left the impala behind." Sam smiled at his big brother and went to collect his school bag, groaning when he heard AC-DC sound in the kitchen. His brother's music taste was shit. Dean's voice sounded along to the tunes a minute later, and Sam pulled out his walkman to block out the sounds while he worked.

They ate dinner jovially, deciding on a film to watch. Sam managed to take his brother into going to see an 18, despite having only just turned 14. Both boys knew their parents would kill them if they found out, but figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. The film was an action thriller, and though Sam loved it, he couldn't help feeling bad about lying to his parents, knowing how they would've felt about him watching it. They didn't dwell on their deception though, planning the rest of their weekend. Dean was going to play 5-asides soccer the next morning, while Sam went to the arcade with some friends, and in the evening their parents had told them they could have a couple of friends round as long as they were sensible and responsible and kept the noise down. Both boys invited a couple of friends, deciding to have a play station contest since they'd gotten a console to share that Christmas.

"Sammy, I'm just going to the store to get snacks for when people arrive, you wanna come?" Dean hollered up the stairs, picking up the Impala keys.

"Uh... Sure!" Sam appeared looking breathless and Dean frowned.

"What you up to, Squirt?"

"Nothin'."

"Bull. What's going on?"

Sam squirmed, looking at the floor, "I kinda broke something. Dad's gonna kill me."

Dean groaned. "What'd you do, Sammy?"

"Well, you know that, um, big wooden chest thing in the hall?"

"Aw shit, Sam! Not the one with all the photos and shit in?"

"Uhuh..."

"How the fuck did you manage that?!"

"Dean, I'm sorry! Please don't shout... I just, I had to get something off the top of my wardrobe and I couldn't reach, and I thought it would be more solid so I tried to stand on it and it sort of broke a bit?"

"Broke a bit?"

"The hinge broke..."

Dean sighed, "The hinge? I might be able to fix it. But you owe me, kid. I'll take a look when we get home, alright? And dude? Next time just ask for help."

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding. "Uhuh. I'm sorry, Dee. Thanks so much, you're the best!"

"I know," Dean grinned, "Just don't start the chick flick moment Samantha, or I might just change my mind. C'mon, let's go."

They headed to the store, Dean picking up chips and different packs of chocolate on the way down the aisles.

"Sammy, wanna grab some of those pizza finger thing? And Ice cream. I'm just gonna grab some soda." Sammy obliged, still feeling bad for breaking the box earlier.

They made their purchases and headed home, getting everything ready. Sammy's friends Matt and Jamie showed up first, bringing round games and drinks of their own. Dean's friends were a bit later, but came bringing games, cassettes and drinks.

"Dude, how'd you manage that?"

Ryan and Tom looked at each other, grinning. "Fake ID. You should get one Dean, they're so handy..."

"You bought it?! Dude..."

They boys talked him round while Sammy set up the play station with their first game. They'd decided on a contest, mixing up the teams. Dean took Sammy and Jamie on his team, betting the others he could still win. Dean had made a mix tape for the evening, taking everyone's music taste into account, and it blared from the speakers in the lounge, making the walls vibrate. They talked loudly, the older boys demolishing the crate of beer while they played. Dean went to the toilet between games, returning to find Sammy with a half empty bottle of beer.

"Dude, tell me you did not just drink half a bottle of beer."

"Well... I just wanted to taste it Dean!"

"You're way too young! Mom and Dad'll kill us!"

"Not if we don't tell 'em. Besides, you're underage too!"

"Whatever, bitch. That's your lot, alright?"

"But Dean, you're such a jerk..." He whined, pouting.

"I said that's enough, Sammy. Unless you want me to tell them?" Sam shook his head, swallowing nervously. Dean nodded, looking round in confusion. "Wait, where'd you get it? It's not one the guys brought... Aw fuck, Sammy! Dad's beer?! Are you suicidal?!"

"It tastes better!"

"Sam! You're such a fuckin' idiot! Now we're gonna have to go buy more tomorrow!"

Sam looked at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry, Dee..."

Dean sighed, "Whatever. Just don't drink any more, ok? It's not safe." Sam nodded, hating how disappointed Dean looked. Having made a deal with Ryan and Tom to go pick up more beer the next day, Dean brought out his Dad's four-pack, each of the older boys taking one. They sat down to enjoy the rest of their evening, oblivious to the Winchester's neighbour Maggie knocking on the door. Maggie was a friendly woman but had three children, and the noise was keeping them up, especially the baby. If they'd realised how loud the music was, she was sure they'd turn it down, but she couldn't get hold of them.

Sam and Dean's friends left around 2am, leaving the boys to clean up. Sammy was practically asleep on his feet, so Dean sent him up to bed with a sharp swat, telling him to go straight to sleep. The 18 year old picked up the wrappers, and put the empty bottles in a bin bag; tying it up and then putting it out. He looked round the room, deciding the rest could wait until tomorrow. He locked up then collapsed into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Both boys slept in the next morning. When Dean finally woke, he noticed it was nearly lunch time and groaned, swearing when he remembered everything they'd got to do before their parents arrived home. Sammy didn't appreciate the wake up, turning on his "bitch face" as Dean called it, surprised when his brother had no patience for his temper that morning. "Sammy, I swear to God... If you aren't out of bed and ready to face the day in twenty minutes, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sam grumbled but went for a shower, the water waking him up. When he got downstairs, Dean was frantically trying to clean up.

"Dean, let's do that later. We gotta finish our homework. And buy more beer dude..."

Dean groaned, "I know, Sammy! But Ryan and Tom aren't picking up, I've tried calling them both... We're so dead."

The younger boy whimpered, knowing what'd happen if they got caught. Dean sighed, formulating a plan. "Alright, kid. Here's the deal: we get on with homework for an hour. No talking or bitching or whining, just work. At the kitchen table. Then you pick up the living room while I clean the kitchen. I'll try Ryan and Tom again; try get the beer replaced, okay?"

Sam nodded, "What about the box?"

"Fuck!" Dean hissed, "I forgot about that. I'll go do it in a bit. Let's go, short stuff..."

They worked in silence, hastily trying to catch up with everything they'd missed that morning. Dean left a load of messages at Tom and Ryan's houses, trying to get through to them. He considered calling Bobby, a family friend, but knew the man would tear them a new one if he had to replace John Winchester's beer supply. Sam finished before Dean, having starter earlier, and got to work tidying up while Dean worked through maths problems. They heard a car pull up in the driveway, and Dean raced to the door, expecting it to be Tom and Ryan with the promised beer.

"Aw thank fuck, guys! I didn't think you were gonna..." He trailed off when he opened the door to his parents. "You're home early." He tried after a minute of awkward silence. "Sammy, mom and dad are back! You wanna come say hi? How was the trip?"

"You could always let us in, Sweetie..." Dean took a calming breath, switching on his most charming smile. "Course, stupid me. Come on in, you guys want a drink? Tea? Coffee?" He asked, hoping to use drink making as an excuse to clean the kitchen up a bit more.

Both parents accepted the offer, deciding to collect their bags while they were waiting. Sam's doe eyes appeared in the kitchen doorway a minute later, looking worried. "Dude, it'll be fine. Just let me handle it, okay?"

"Handle what, bud?" Dean looked up, frowning.

"Hmm? Nothing. Here's your coffee, Dad. Black as muck."

John smirked, "The way all coffee should be. Now, you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"No. But I do want you to tell me about how you seduced mom and had the best night in twenty years..."

"Well, I would tell you that if it were true. You wanna explain to me why Maggie Jennings gave me a call at 1am to ask me if we could turn the music down so she could get her kids to sleep?" John shot back with raised eyebrows.

Dean came up with what sounded like a valid excuse, but John didn't miss the guilt that clouded his son's eyes for a brief moment. He listened to Dean waxing lyrical, interrupted only by Mary appearing with a crate of beer that she said Ryan and Tom had just dropped off. John shot Dean an annoyed glare when he recognised his favourite brand, and paused to check the fridge. Dean winced at his Dad's stormy expression, biting his lip when John went out to speak to his son's friends. Both boys left looking nervous, and Dean knew John had promised to phone their Dads having confiscated their Ids.

"You got one of these, son?" He asked gruffly when he returned.

Dean shook his head, "No sir. I didn't know they did till they showed up last night."

John nodded, "Well that's something. You mean with the beer they'd bought?" Dean looked down, nodding slightly. "So how come y'all ended up drinking my beer too?" He noticed Sam's guilty squirm and almost groaned.

"Sam?"

"Cause I took one of your bottles when Dean was upstairs, so the others said they'd buy you a whole new pack so I wouldn't get in trouble..."

"So you were gonna lie to me, son?"

Both boys nodded guiltily.

"Great. What else happened while we were gone?"

Dean admitted their list of sins, trying not to meet John or Mary's eyes as he spoke. Both parents were visibly bristling by the time he'd finished and at first nobody spoke. Eventually John broke the silence with a growled, "Both of you get up to your rooms, now. Someone will be up to speak to you soon."

Both boys scampered off, trying –and failing— to avoid the heavy handed swats John landed on both backsides. They hurried upstairs together, Dean trying to settle his brother down before they went their separate ways. The wait seemed to take forever, both boys feeling stupid for behaving so irresponsibly. John and Mary discussed how to deal with Sam and Dean's behaviour.

Eventually, Sammy heard a knock on the door. His mom's light footsteps followed, stopping at his bed. "Come here, Sammy, sweetie." Sam went over, head bowed, fighting tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. Most of that stuff was my fault; Dee was just trying to protect me!"

"Your father's going to talk to Dean about his part in this. Right now, we're talking about you. You wanna tell me what you're in trouble for?"

Sam groaned but at his mom's stern frown quickly answered her question, blushing at how long the list seemed. Mary nodded approvingly, "Alright, honey. I think you know how disappointed me and your dad are. We really thought you boys would be more mature than this, and it makes me sad that we seemed to be wrong."

"Aw, mom..."

Mary sighed, "Lose your jeans and get over my knee, Sammy."

Sammy blushed but quickly obeyed, groaning when Mary tugged his boxers down in one swift movement. She knew she couldn't make much impact with just her hand, so had brought her hairbrush in with her and picked it up. Sam wriggled when he felt the cool wood of the heavy, wide backed paddle brush touch his butt. Mary didn't waste any time starting the spanking, bringing it down with a sharp flick of her wrist. Sam gasped at the first burning swat but tried to stay still as a handful more landed; knowing he'd let both his parents down. Mary smacked in silence, figuring he knew why he was there, and didn't need her distracting him. Before long, Mary had him squirming and kicking over knee, crying hard. She tried to ignore the tears, knowing Dean would get it much worse from Don who was much stricter than she generally was. She kept her eye on the colour of Sam's butt and thighs, not wanting to do him real damage. Eventually, when they were an angry red colour, she decided he'd had enough and tipped him forward so she could land the final round to his already tender under-curve. He wailed through the final swats, making desperate promises to be good and not disappoint them again. His mom gently fixed his boxers, sliding his jeans off before helping him to sit on her knee. Teenage arms wrapped round her neck, and she held him tight, whispering soothing words to him. Sam leaned into her, breathing in the scent of her. Though it hadn't been the worst spanking he'd ever had, it was one of the worst that she'd given him and he was feeling well chastised. Slowly, his harsh sobs quieted to occasional sniffles and Mary smiled at him, brushing floppy brown strands of hair away from his face.

"Oh, sweetheart. What'm I gonna do with you, huh?" Sam shrugged, looking up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "Oh, Sammy. Don't gimme that look; you know I hate that as much as you do. My silly, precious boy. C'mon, you wanna go get some hot chocolate?"

Sammy nodded, biting his lip, "Is Dean okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Tiger. Your dad won't kill him, don't you worry about it. Come on, let's go get a drink." Sam stood up, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and wincing as the fabric put pressure on his well spanked backside. They headed downstairs, waiting for Dean and John to reappear. Mary topped his hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows, earning a smile for her efforts. Sammy was yawning every few seconds, and missed the unmistakeable sound of belt meeting flesh. She felt tears sting her eyes, hating it when John used his belt on their eldest. Sammy had yet to experience that pain, and for that she was grateful. She wondered briefly what Dean had done to earn the harsh treatment; sure she'd talked John into using the paddle he and Dean had made together when Dean turned 13. Sighing, she turned her attention back to Sam, hoping to distract him.

John watched his wife enter their youngest son's room, heart heavy. He waited a minute before going to find their eldest, hoping Dean wouldn't get overly protective of his little brother right now.

He entered to find Dean half in the corner, leaning against it, clearly tired.

"Dean." John warned. Dean jumped in surprise, quickly standing up straight. "Come here, son." John said quietly, hoping to avoid any tempers rising. Dean did as he was told, stomach churning. He'd expected to be facing his Dad but had hoped their mom might rescue them. On the plus side, that meant Sammy was facing the lesser of two evils, so Dean could take this. That was, until he heard the first swat of the brush land. John watched his son's eyes darken, body tensing as he stopped listening to his father's lecture at his little brother's pained yelps.

"Dean, are you listening to a word i'm saying?"

"Shhhh!" Dean hissed, listening intently to check his brother was okay.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester!"

"Would you just shut the fuck up for a minute?! I gotta check my brother's okay!"

John stood, glaring at his son. "That's it. Dean, Sam is the least of your worries right now. Get your ass over here."

Dean realised who he'd been talking to and backed down, knowing he'd crossed a line. "Dad, I—"

"I said get over here."

Dean shuffled over, feet dragging. John wasted no time bending him over the knee he placed on the wooden frame of his bed, reaching under him to unbutton his jeans and slide them over his hips. Dean grunted, having not been treated like such a kid in a while. Usually, even when he screwed up, John let him maintain as much dignity as he was possible when getting his ass blistered, but clearly not today. He squirmed when his boxers followed his jeans, trying not to make a fuss. John's hand was hard, calloused from his work as a mechanic, and he brought it down with enough force to make Dean grunt. The next was just as heavy, and he set up a fast pace, quickly warming up his son's backside for him. Dean tried to remain stoic but John was more stubborn than his hard headed teenager and it didn't take him long to get the boy kicking and cursing under his breath.

"Deano, you swear at me one more time and I'll take my belt to you..." John warned quietly.

Dean whimpered, trying to whisper more quietly. A particularly hard volley to Dean's sit spots a couple of minutes later had him cussing like a sailor, desperately trying to get up. "Dean!" John scolded, smacking hard and tightening his grip around the teen's waist. He kept going till Dean was crying and his butt and thighs were a dark pink, before standing him up. "Alright, son" He said quietly when Dean had gotten his breath back a bit. "Bend over the bed, Dean. Keep your hands on the mattress, okay? I don't want to hurt you. Don't swear at me, don't move out the way. C'mon, kiddo, this won't take long."

Dean looked up at him watery eyes, trying to convince his dad not to spank him further but knowing it was futile. "Don't give me that look, I warned you about your language. You're lucky I don't paddle you first." John told him sternly, heart clenching at Dean's wince. The teen turned and kicked his jeans off before bending over the bed, modesty long abandoned. John smirked, but felt proud of Dean for being so brave. He unbuckled his belt, sad to have to use the heavy leather on his son's already burning backside. With a heavy heart, he placed a steadying hand on Dean's back; both to reassure him and keep him in place. He double the belt over, making sure to secure the buckle in his hand, then raised his arm and brought it down with a sharp slap to Dean's already burning butt. Dean yelped as the sharp line of fire landed across the crown of his butt. His dad didn't leave him waiting long, bringing the belt down just below where the first blow had landed. He delivered eighteen in total, and soon had Dean crying hard; sit spots and thighs on fire.

As soon as the prescribed whipping had been given, John threaded his belt back through his jeans before gently replacing Dean's boxers. He pulled the teen up into a hug, almost knocked backwards into the desk when Dean threw himself at him, crying hard. John rubbed his back, holding him close until he settled. He didn't say much; Mary had always been the parent good with emotions and words, and John knew Dean –like him- wasn't big on deep chats. Eventually Dean settled, wiping his eyes with his hand and sniffling. He looked up at his dad, offering him a watery grin which John returned.

"You gonna survive?"

"It was a bit touch and go for a while there. Guess we won't be sharing any more beers for a while, huh?" John grinned, rolling his eyes and cuffing Dean's head lightly.

"Too damn right. That's my beer, for when I have to deal with stubborn brat sons. Cheeky monkey. Get some sweats on, bud, then we'll head on down. Y'all boys have some chores to do, and your mom and I gotta explain your groundings to you. We also bought you something back from our weekend, so we'll give you that. We decided the best way to celebrate our anniversary was with the two best things that came from us getting married. Now move your ass before your mom and Sammy break in and accuse me of murder or some shit."

Dean grinned, hurrying to obey. They returned to the kitchen laughing and Dean smiled gratefully at the hot chocolate Mary offered him as an olive branch. Dean offered his Mom a heartfelt apology while Sam threw himself at John to apologise, making them all smile. That night they sat down to watch a movie with a takeaway; chores done and apologies written. The boys lay on their tummies, and it was two proud parents who covered them with blankets and left them to sleep in the living room that night. As they climbed into bed, John leaned down to kiss his wife in a long, slow moment of passion, enjoying the peace and quiet. "I love you, Mary Winchester." He murmured against her neck.

"I love you too, Stud. Even if you've taught those boys everything you know..."

"Me? You..." He growled, tugging her over to rest on his chest, earning a surprised giggle.

"John, the boys..."

"...Will never know. Besides, they appreciate that when a man meets a woman as pretty and kind as you, he gotta make the most of it, kids and all. I mean, if it weren't for this stage they wouldn't be here to worry about..." He teased, thanking whatever higher powers existed to give him an amazing family and a wife who could still love him so damn much twenty years down the line.


End file.
